Diary of Ami Doe Ravodin
by Twi
Summary: Ami Ravodin's life has just been totally messed up . . . Pokemon trainer fic, but kinda odd. Er just read and rate plz?
1. Default Chapter

Diary of Ami Doe Ravodin Prologue  
  
The eastern sky was just starting to lighten and the pinks and purple of morning were chasing away the inky blackness of night. The Lune Mountains enclosed the valley in their tall majestic peaks. They were the colour crimson as the suns first light stroked their peaks. The valley below was hidden from view because of the mountains and so unknown by most people. As such it was untouched by man and his harshness with nature.  
  
Night's dew was still clinging to the leaves of the trees and the meadow's grasses and when the sun hit them they sparkled like diamonds. It indeed looked like someone had strewn many precious jewels over the valley. Airing Lake at the craters northeast was crystal clear and pure. The Ivory River filled it with the Lune Mountains crisp glacier water. You could see to deep Airing's grey bottom on a clear day.  
  
This valley's name was - although few knew it - Silence Basin. It was called that for no Pokemon or any other animal lived there. The only noise to be heard was the lake washing against its sandy shores and the trees and grasses swaying against each other in the breeze. All Pokemon feared this valley because only six years before a number of them began to disappear mysteriously when they went to Airing Lake for a drink of its cool water. They'd seemingly just fall in never to be seen again. The water was not deep at its edges and took a long time to deepen, so no Pokemon could understand how they were falling in and under its surface.  
  
So they started to fear it and never drank from it. They only drank from the Ivory River. Even though they had stopped drinking from Airing, the Pokemon were still disappearing, so they called a Pokera - a meeting where a representative of each Pokemon comes to discuss a dilemma. The last one had been held over a century before when the Pokemon had first moved here and established territories. Every single one of them agreed that they should leave the valley, as it was no longer safe. So every one of them left the valley for good, never to return. For five years it had remained eerily silent until today.  
  
The reason for all the Pokemon going missing was because the valley was not as devoid of humans as the Pokemon thought. No it had been the home of a science facility for many years. The facility was at the bottom of Airing through a hidden door, obscured by much lake weed. It turned upward after only a few short metres to an air pocket and the docking bay for small advanced submarines. This was a Pokemon Genetic Facility, where they studied Pokemon DNA. It was totally illegal and run by a secret organization called HapCorp. It was they who had been taking Pokemon. They had needed them for study to see if they were "suitable" for genetic research. They were trying to see if it was possible to merge human DNA with Pokemon DNA. They had tried dozens of times taking people who were living on the streets people whom no one would notice if they went missing.  
  
They had killed many trying but finally they had a break through. Or what they would think in their cruelty would call a break through. A human lived and the DNA merged although he was very distorted and looked partially like the Pokemon. They continued to try and perfect it until they had the perfect merger. Eventually they succeeded, the human looked completely normal except for the eyes they could not fix that no matter what they did. He had all of the Pokemon's powers and could use them after he had learned how to control and handle them. The scientists reported their success and the leader of the corporation and he ordered the man's mind wiped and let go. BUT kept under surveillance in case any "accidents" happened. If so the man was to be killed.  
  
Unfortunately there were an accident, and the man - bewildered at what he had just done - was shot and they took him and dumped him in a forest presumed dead. They left him there but he was not killed. Thanks to the Pokemon DNA in him he healed quickly and he moved to the town of Lida and became a Gym Leader. Amazingly the people of HapCorp never found out about him. They seemed to have forgotten about him. Which in a way was true they were now looking for nine healthy young people for the final experiment and to use them for their own purposes . . .  
  
We now move back to the present as a submarine breaks the surface of Airing. So silently that if you had not been looking for it, you would have missed it. It glided to the shore and the top hatch opened up with only the most quiet of squeaks. Eighteen men got out of it. All were dressed in blue clothes, with black shoes, and black cloaks waving behind them in the gentle breeze. When still, the cloaks would hang down to their ankles. The only symbol that marked them part of HapCorp was a pendant that had the initial of their first name on the front and on the inside opened a communicator. The HaPCorp sign was on the back. The men turned and they waited for their leader. He stepped out regally and an aura of power seemed to radiate around him. The men saluted sharply to him he as surveyed the men below him. He smiled in his own crooked way and addressed the men before him.  
  
"Men of HapCorp, you are being sent out to find nine thoroughly healthy young teens of the ages' 13 to 15. Use whatever force is necessary to get them here but DO try not to draw attention to yourself and not severely injure the subject. A light bump over the head should suffice if the Psychic Pokemon you are given cannot render them unconscious." He said looking sternly at each of the men in turn. "Be back here by April 3rd, 2002 with a subject if you know what is good for you."  
  
The man then turned and after reaching into a bag gave them each a Pokeball, containing a Psychic Pokemon to use in the gathering. The men took them saluted again and releasing the Pokemon in twos they teleported away.  
  
"This will be the best group of Pokemon mergers ever IF my men can do what they are told." He grumbled to himself and stepped back into submarine closing the hatch and the sub disappeared under the waves again. The date was March 22nd, 2002.  
  
The country this tale takes place in is called Cardinal and the league associated with it obviously called the Cardinal League. The country has the Lune Mountains running down the east side, north and south, until they turn west and branch off cutting Cardinal in half until they stop near the town of Lida. The north side of Lune is a vast expanse of fields and streams with five of the 15 gyms up there. The south side of Lune is mostly forests and meadows with the great Wellhead River running from the northwest to the southeast. All but three of the gyms are scattered across it. The last three gyms are in the Lune Mountains. The starting town for most trainers is Sunset Villa, located on ocean at the southern most tip of Cardinal. The Silent basin is in the Lune Mountains near Sunset Villa. The 18 men sent out are now in Sunset Villa looking around for the teens they need . . . 


	2. Chapter 1

Warning to any people who read this, the rest of the chapters won't come up this fast but I was done this chapter and the prologue isn't that long so here ya go! ~Twi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
April 2, 2002 Well uh hello I'm not sure what to write since this is my first diary/notebook thing I've written in. I guess I should start with who I am and continue from there so yeah . . . If someone finds this a while from now, I would like him or her to know the appearance of the writer of this diary right? Err ok maybe not but I can do what I want. Oh and of course there's gotta be a little about me.  
  
My full name is Ami Doe Ravodin and I am 13 years old. I am about 5'6 feet tall, I have shoulder length light brown hair that I keep fairly straight (though it can be unruly at times), and I have bright blue eyes. I live alone with my mother as my dad died a long time ago in a lab accident. My mom has never explained the full details of what happened perhaps she doesn't even know . . . All I know is that they were doing some sort of research with an Arcanine and somehow the lab exploded and everyone was killed. We have led a good life since then. My mom works as wild Pokemon researcher and makes good money so we're pretty well off you can say. I go to the Ketchum Secondary School and I am in my final year there before I start my Pokemon trainer journey. They didn't want kids starting at the age of ten any more. After a couple of them got killed by rogue Pokemon. Well that's essentially it about me so onto the daily events.  
  
We have to write an assignment in about a month to see if we are ready to own our first Pokemon to raise and train. I think I am ready and I hope I do well on the test. There is not much else to tell except I got this diary to keep track of my trainer journey from my mom . . . No matter how long it takes to get that first Pokemon of course. Well my mom's calling me; guess it's time for breakfast, I'll write to you later,  
  
Ami Ravodin  
  
  
  
"Coming mom! I'll be there in two flicks of an Eevee's tail!" I called down to my mom as I shut my diary and slipped it into the loose board under my bed. Not that I expected her to read my diary. Heck she didn't even know I had one, but better to be safe then sorry. I didn't want her to come into my room while on her daily clean inspections and find it. She was like that, finds one thing out of place and she would investigate it like a curious Growlithe puppy.  
  
"Well hurry up or your breakfast is going to get cold!" she shouted up the stairs and I heard her leave. I quickly replaced the board, got dressed into our VERY annoying school uniform (navy blue shirt and skirt with knee-high white socks-urg ), and took a glace at the clock which blinked 8:40am.  
  
"Shit! I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed and putting my hair in a ponytail thudded down the stairs as quickly as possible.  
  
"Yum pancakes and sausages my favorite," I said as I sat down and began to eat. I wanted to stay and savor my mom's fabulous cooking but I was running late and had to get to school. I tore at the food and shoveled it down with the efficacy of a black hole. My mom, with a look of shock on her face, made a point of keeping her fingers away from me least they be consumed as well.  
  
  
  
"Why are you in such a rush honey?" asked my mom looking at me curiously as I at gulped down food with the speed of a Rapidash.  
  
"A Pokemon seminar this morning about training, don't want to miss it." I said between mouthfuls.  
  
My mom hypnotized by my rapid intake of food said, "Oh I thought you were meeting June."  
  
"I am, at the seminar." I said but I didn't wait for my mouth to be clear of food so it came out more like, "Ian, a heh hehmemar."  
  
"Well slow down or your going to choke," she said as more pancakes disappeared into my mouth.  
  
"Sorry can't, see you later!" I said as I grabbed my book bag, flung it over my shoulder and dashed out the door leaving behind me a bunch of dishes that looked not unlike a tornado and a trailer park.  
  
Miss Ravodin looked down at her own plate and remarked, "She ate my sausages."  
  
* * *  
  
I dashed down the road to school, my feet slamming against the sidewalk, and I checked my watch every few feet. "I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up . . ." I groaned and sped up my lunges burning as I sped by the houses.  
  
Thankfully the Ketchum Secondary bulky shape came into view within a minute and I slowed down a little ready to collapse. Sure I wasn't in the BEST of shape but I shouldn't feel this tired. "Ah well I never was much of a distance runner." I remarked as I came to the doors of the school.  
  
I dashed down the school halls walking as quickly as possible because running was forbidden in the school (To many collisions I guess). I came to the gym doors after a few turns and opened them with a few people behind me - I guessed also running late - to find the gym almost full and the murmur of many voices reached my ears. I quickly found my seat beside June and thrust by bag under my seat.  
  
June was one of my best friends I had known since I was little. We had always gone to the same schools and even our parents were friends. We usually slept over at either my house or hers on weekends. Lots of fun, we went crazy much to the dismay of our parents.  
  
"You almost didn't make it Ami, what took you?" said June her green eyes looking at me accusingly over her glasses. She always was like that, on time for everything and me almost late for everything. Mind you I passed all my classes with good grades but she was miss perfectionist.  
  
"Hi to you to. You don't need to look at me like that! I got here on time." I said defending myself as best I could.  
  
She snorted and flicked her brown, slightly red hair over her shoulder. She was about 6 inches shorter then I was and frequently remarked on how much she hated it and worried no Pokemon would respect a short trainer. She shouldn't worry I had more trouble then she did in trainer battles with the school's Pokemon. They had a habit of disobeying me and doing what they thought was best, which won battles but not marks.  
  
"Whatever you say Ami but you really should try to be EARLY for once and not JUST making it in time." She said. She gave me this talk every time I just plain tuned her out now.  
  
"Hey look here they come!" I said to change the subject, and pointing to the group of adults walking through the stage door. They all had blue clothes and black clocks billowing behind them as they walked briskly onto the stage looking very serious. I gulped. I didn't know why but I felt nervous. This was just a Pokemon seminar about err . . . "What's this seminar about again?"  
  
June rolled her eyes and said, "its about the gyms in the Cardinal League and the equipment you start with. Didn't you listen to Mr. Kilo when he explained it?"  
  
"Err no, I was busy thinking about which Pokemon I would like to start out with. "I said laughing guiltily. "Why are they talking about the history of the gyms? We learn enough about that with Mr. Kilo."  
  
"Don't ask me maybe there talking about because they KNOW no body listens to his class?" she answered shrugging her shoulders.  
  
I snorted and turned back to the stage. Hey Mr. Kilo's class WAS the most boring ever. The history of the Cardinal League was his class. Who cares about history? All I was worried about was the present.  
  
The four men turned and looked out into the crowd and then one of them came forward and said, "I begin by thanking you all for coming at this early hour. In the next hour or so we will show you the equipment you will be given to start with, and explain a little about the 15 gyms of the Cardinal League." He smiled to the crowd and seemed to assess them. The three men behind him were looking slowly through the crowd and I saw one of them look at June and me and mutter something to the dude next to him. I squirmed in my seat and looked away.  
  
"Ok!" said the man standing at the microphone and clapping his hands. "On the table next to me are examples of each of the things you are given. They are a traveling cloak, five Pokeballs, a Pokedex, some Pokemon food, a map, and a new backpack with plenty of space. Anything extra you will have to get yourself."  
  
"Well that's a good bunch of items to start off with. " I whispered to June and she nodded and replied,  
  
"Yeah it is but I wish they would give us Pokemon items too but I can get those myself, did you notice the way that guy was starting at us? He's freaky."  
  
"Yeah I'd like to go up there and slap him but I'm MUCH too polite" I said sarcastically.  
  
June rolled her eyes at me and laughed a little then the guy started to talk again, "The 15 gyms of Cardinal all have to do with a specific type. I won't tell you all of the gyms' types but the first one you can reach from here is a fire gym then the next is a steel gym. After that you can learn for yourself on the way. I will tell you that poison and rock are not a part of any gym."  
  
He continued on from there talking about the gyms history and the items that would be useful on your journey. The men behind him remained silent the whole time and kept looking through the crowd. They looked at June and me a few more times and we began to get very irked.  
  
Finally the man was done and left the stage with his company behind him. We filed out of the gym and glanced back to make sure those men left.  
  
"Man those guys were creepy I'm sure glad that's over with. Now the most creepy thing were going to see is Mrs. Ngo" I said to lighten the mood.  
  
"Your so rude you know that?" said June laughing, relaxing a little.  
  
"Hey I didn't hear you deny it. So what does that tell you?"  
  
June laughed again as we got to our lockers and got our books for our 2nd period class, Pokemon Grooming with the utterly creepy Mrs. Ngo.  
  
"Well I would SAY it but . . ." said June grinning at me as she got her books and closed her locker.  
  
"But you'd think it. I believe I am close?" I said slamming my locker shut before all the junk in it fell out.  
  
"Maybe you never know." June said giggling she then eyed my locker with paper coming out the bottom and said, "You should really clean that err garbage bin of a locker up. Your rooms clean but your locker sure an't."  
  
"First off my rooms clean cause if it wasn't my mom would kill me. Second since when did you clean garbage bins?"  
  
June rolled her eyes and we headed off for class, weaving in and out of the throng of people. We went around a few more turns and up a stairway and came to Mrs. Ngo's class. She was an old Chinese lady would was actually quite nice but was defiantly retiring next year. She squinted at everything even with her glasses on, and was very short. Even June was taller then she was. She had a pig like face, and mumbled to herself often in the middle of teaching.  
  
We entered the classroom and took our seats at the back of the class- where Mrs. Ngo couldn't hear us if we talked. I forgot to mention she also couldn't hear well. This was the easiest class. All you had to do was groom the Pokemon and make sure they didn't cry out and you got an A.  
  
"Hey Ami, June. Were you at the seminar? Weren't those guys at the back creepy?" said Matt as he sat down beside me in his usual seat. Which was also beside his best bud, Daniel.  
  
Matt and Daniel were the other two best friends I had. I had known Matt even before I had met June. We had met at Pre-Pokeschool and we had been friends ever since. We were like brother and sister. Matt had brown eyes and blond hair. He was 5'8 and also wore glasses like June.  
  
Daniel had green eyes and carrot colored hair, and he was 5'2. He had a nickname (which he hated) Carrot. We didn't call him that but most of the people in the class did. We were kinda the outside of the crowd if you know what I mean. So we mostly ate togeather in the halls in our own slightly private corner of the school. Me, June, Matt, and Daniel were planning on traveling together if we all got our Pokemon.  
  
"Yeah. Hey you guys want to go to the Trainers Gym? I heard there's going to be a lot of battles today. Quite a few trainers are in town hoping to practice before leaving" I said.  
  
  
  
"Sure lets just hope we don't get to much homework," said Daniel looking up from his book, Best Brushes for Every Pokemon."  
  
"Reading that isn't going to raise your mark Daniel." said Matt rolling his eyes." But sure I'll go homework or no."  
  
"Hey I can hope!" said Daniel but he closed his book. "Besides it does have some helpful stuff in it."  
  
"I'll go, and can I borrow that when you're done? I want to look up an all purpose brush. Does it have prices to?" said June looking at the book with interest.  
  
"Sure, here." Daniel said handing the book over. "Yeah it does have the average price in it."  
  
"Great! Thanks!" she said putting the book in her bag.  
  
"Ok meet at the East Doors at 3:30?" said Matt as then second bell went.  
  
We all nodded as Mrs. Ngo walked in. She might be able to hear us but it was better safe then sorry. She mumbled to herself as usual then started to write down notes on the board. We got out our notebooks and took down the scribbles (more like decoding an ancient language ) and hoped we wouldn't get much homework. 


End file.
